Lost soul
by 21penmanships
Summary: They said that life was full of consequences. It was even quoted by Hamilton that "every action has an equal and opposite reaction" And so, even if she wants to mingle with these people... she satisfied herself with merely watching and supporting from a distance. Self Insert OC! *Title and StoryDescription might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Customary Disclaimer :** I don't own anything other than this FanFiction Plot. Original series belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Today was supposed to be a normal, boring day. With the classes once again resuming after the summer holidays, I thought I would once again fall in to a routine of home-school-home activities.

But it didn't.

It started when I got on the bus on my way to school. The travel was slow, but smooth nonetheless. In front of the hospital, a woman hopped in. She stood near the driver's seat, facing all of the commuters. She told the tragedy that befell on her beloved daughter who was hit by a car and was currently in need of money for the blood bags they loaned which costed 5,000 Php* all-in-all (not including the hospital bills). The driver who ran her daughter over had ran away and so she begs for every penny she could get, all for the sake of her beloved child. She even said to us : _"Kahit na lumuhod ako sa harap ninyo, gagawin ko para sa anak ko" (Even if I have to kneel in front of you, I will for the sake of my daughter)_

It pulled at my heartstrings and as I watch her shed tears, a thought hung in my mind: _Will my own mother beg for my sake?_

I tried very hard, as I refrained from shedding tears of my own at the thought. I handed her a whole 50 Php* because I didn't have any other lower bills or coins to give.

I reached my destination and hang with my friends. Everything went smoothly until lunch, where I accompanied my two friends to a convenient store nearby the school. It was funny how everything went down from there.

I met familiar faces I haven't seen in months (some even years!) and even rekindled lost friendships that day. I smiled and laughed with them until my cheeks felt sore and my eyes crying. We even watched half the movie I was pinning for months to go online!

Everything seemed perfect. So perfect that I should've felt suspicious.

A blur in my right eye hindered my sense of sight for a fraction of a second. My skin felt burned from the sun's intense heat. And even with that, the only thing I remember is my splitting headache and the crushing weight suddenly on my back. Or maybe even the fading screams of my friends and the terrified panic in their voices.

I felt myself slipping, and my right limbs dangling on a wire sideways... like those times when I try to execute an astral image of my self the night after I learned the theory on it from my Philosophy Professor. It was scary, no matter how many times I try it (but to no success). My whole body felt numb, unmoving, unresponsive. I felt more like I had some stroke than a coma.

It was scarier than when I had paralysis dreams. I was not bound by invisible strings, nor was anybody whispering in the nearby surface. I was neither awake or aware of what was transpiring around me.

 _It was truly scary._

And maybe the God I was starting to doubt the existence of had finally smiled down upon me, for the pain dulled to nonexistent and I felt myself slipping further and falling on to a bottomless pit.

The only regret I had was that my mother was going to school in 2 hours to pay 10% of my tuition fee.

* * *

 **Notes :**

* 50 Php = 1 US Dollar (more or less)

* 5000 Php = 100.4 US Dollar (more or less)

** Currencies are converted differently from one store to another with only a few cents difference. A base would be announced by the Central Bank and it is up to the store to follow (within valid reasons) the exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** You know the drill... I don't own the Bleach series~!

* * *

A laugh escaped my lips as a woman trice my age retold a funny scene from this morning. I could feel my eyes twinkle in some way just like how they do when someone mentions something I was drawn in to. I take in the appearance of the woman in front of me. 'My' mother. _Not the one I was used to._

I picked up our plate as an excuse to ran away from her presence. I could feel my throat close upon itself and my eyes starts glistening with unshed tears. A quiet sob escaped my dry lips as tears finally made wet tracks on my face. I took calming breaths as I gripped the sink edge. _I can do this..._ I told my self silently like a mantra.

Apparently, I died in my previous life when some large signage suddenly crashed down on my body. Coincidentally, my (younger) counterpart died in a car accident at the same time I did and my soul was placed in her body instead. I remembered coming to consciousness in the middle of a frenzy where my 'mother' was wailing to the heavens to save 'me'. The next memories after that were blurs of haze.

Life was rather hard after I actually woke up with painkillers and sedatives in my bloodstream, I felt groggy, tired and sleepy all the time (not that I'm complaining).

I thought my heart actually stopped when I realized that everyone wasn't speaking the language I was used to. After a few (groggy) seconds, I recognized their language... _Nohonggo (Japanese)._

 _Anak ng puta... (Son of a bitch...)_ I remember thinking back then. _Wala akong maintindihan! (I don't understand!)_

I never studied the language thoroughly but I knew a few things. Few countable things. I never knew other phrases other than the basic greeting and showing affections or other emotions. Beyond that, I'm nothing but a pile of broken words.

How did we communicate? Simple. _English_. The only thing I'm good at more than I do with my mother-tongue. From there, they helped me 'relearn' nihonggo, katakana and hiragana.

 _Those weren't fun days._

I knew beforehand that Japanese people have slight difficulty on the English language, but the thing I experienced were headache inducing! Their tongue flexibility to pronounce English words were almost grating in my ears and I wasn't able to understand a thing. And so I spent my days in the hospital listening to recordings of proper language, pronunciations and practicing to write legibly (as much as my motor skills could provide me).

I sighed at how monotonous my life had been when I was still learning to speak the common language in this country. Not even my 'mom' could communicate with me without having to repeat what she said _trice_ (and slow to booth! Now I understand what my own mother felt when she doesn't hear or understand what I always say to her). Not many Japanese people speak English and so, I was mostly with myself and 'my' trusty laptop.

I am probably lucky. This time around, 'I am' the only child of Uemura Hiroko, and so 'I am' quite spoiled in material things (mostly). Many things that I could only dream of from my previous life were easily handed to me by 'my' parents... I mean _parent_. I learned that Uemura Hiroko had divorced her husband, Mase Hideyoshi, a couple years back.

A sigh escaped my lips as I entered 'my' room. I caught sight of the new uniform by 'my' dresser cabinet's knob hanging on a plastic hanger. _Karakura High, huh?_

Apparently, I transferred out of 'my' previous school because of it's distance from 'our' home (which was situated in Mitsumiya). The 'me' of this life go through the trouble to take trains just to reach the school her friends were attending. Friends she never saw hide nor shadow while she was at the hospital.

 _Those aren't friends._

I don't know how my counterpart lived before and the only reason I don't seem to appear suspicious is because they think my behavior has something to do with 'my' accident... Which is kind of true.

But still...

The name 'Karakura High' faintly rings a bell at the back of my mind. _I wonder why..._

The next day, even though I still wasn't scheduled to report to school, I still came to start early. To say that 'my' mother was displeased was an understatement. She walked me to school just to make sure that I won't collapse on myself or get myself on another accident. It was quite touching, really. My throat constricted as I remembered that my mother used to do the same thing when I was younger. I quickly banished the thought to spare myself from further stress.

We headed towards the faculty office where I was to meet my homeroom adviser before I could start class. We were met with Masato Ochi, a young woman with rounded glasses and long brown hair tied back in a pony tail. I was mildly relieved that my adviser is an easy going person. School life will be easier... if just for a tinie-tiny bit.

After a short chat between the three, the 1st bell rang signalling that students should start preparing for class. Miss Ochi or Ochi-sensei as I should call her, guided me through towards our class and she even explained things along the way. It was like a short tour of the building. Our room was situated at the third floor, and _damn_... I was so tired climbing those stairs! I was never the same after I stopped exercising for a couple of years in my old life and it seemed that my counterpart also neglected that subject.

My legs and lower back felt sore and sweat gathered at my forehead, neck and arms. I was perspiring quite heavily and Ochi-sensei seem to take notice of this.

"Maybe you shouldn't have came to school yet"

I could hear the worry in her voice but I just smiled at her and shook my head. "I don't want to fall behind even more than I already did"

The worry and doubt clearly showed on her face and I resolutely ignored it as I gestured with my right arm for her to once again lead the way.

We stopped in front of class 1-3 and she instructed me to wait for her signal before entering the class. I nodded, but I was mildly confused. _Why? What for?_

My questions were immediately answered when I heard the teacher quell the noise inside. I was patting the sweat off my body using a handkerchief I had when I heard her announce my early arrival to the class and that they should treat me well. I sighed. _Is Japanese schools really like this? Like the ones I saw in movies and series?_

The signal came and I slide open the door. When I stepped beside the teacher's podium, I had to mentally remind myself to give a respectful bow due to Japan's ethics. It was their way of showing respect.

"My name is Uemura Hinata" I introduced 'myself'. The class was deafeningly silent as they stare at me as if they were expecting me to say more than just 'my' name. I merely blinked back at them blankly.

An awkward chuckle left sensei's lips as she told me to sit beside 'Kurosaki Ichigo'.

I blinked at her twice and asked. "Did you just say _'Kurosaki Ichigo'_?"

She nodded and pointed at the orange haired teen by the window. "Is there a problem?"

Her question was echoed by said student and I could feel an enormous boulder land on my shoulders. _Well shit._

I took tentative steps towards my designated seat, the one I knew shouldn't belong to me but to a certain female shinigami.

As I reached my table and finally settled down, Ichigo's brown eyes still stared at me as if unsatisfied at my lack of response. I blinked as a thought of reason came to my mind.

"I just heard a few things about you in passing" I lied.

The orange haired teen nodded in understanding, but they both know that he's still confused.

 _Well, make that both of us. What the hell am I doing in an anime series anyways?!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Usual **Disclaimer :** You know the drill~

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before you understand-!"

I zoned out the rest of what followed that sentence. I am currently inside the teacher's lounge and for the sixth time ever since I transferred. I am currently being berated for my poor reading and writing skills.

I unknowingly let out a tired sigh. I was startled when a book slammed rather loudly on the table.

"What are you sighing about, huh?!" The teacher, Sato-sensei bellowed angrily. I stared at her blankly, the one I knew had always unnerved and irritated people from my other life.

She raised a hand threateningly but didn't dare follow through. She wouldn't dare hit a student, especially when other instructors are watching. Somehow, I wish Ochi-sensei is here to see this. She would surely defend me and would explain to this idiot my current situation.

Sato-sensei let out a huff filled with contempt. Combing her short hair with her hand, she glared at me.

"This is your last warning, Uemura" She growled. "Next time I'll be calling your parents over"

 _As if I care..._

Still staring at her blankly, I replied boredly. "Hai~"

I walk out of the office with one hand on my skirt pocket and in a lazy slouch. I even dared yawn when I reached for the doorknob.

 _Well, would you look at that~ I'm becoming a rebellious student~! Am I a delinquent now?_

* * *

Standing by the fence surrounding the rooftop, I stared at the distance. I absently bit on the bread in my hand while the other is inside my skirt pocket. My mind wandering through the events so far in my new life. I was unable to make friends ever since the day I transferred. Honestly, it's totally my fault. I mostly kept to myself as to not change anything from the original story-line.

A sigh escaped my lips. My mere presence might have already changed many things. _Butterfly Effect Theory._

Let us not mention that I was always being called out by stupid teachers questioning my writing style. My notes are even more questionable. I will copy the katakana/hiragana written on the board and then when I arrive home, I'll rewrite them in roman letters. Don't blame me! I'm not originally a Japanese person and I have just learned how they work!

This is much more tiring than when I was learning from my other life.

As I continue sulking, the rooftop door opened and I saw my class seatmate emerge from the door. Followed after him were his three friends; Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Yasutora Sado.

"?"

"Whoa!" Keigo made an exaggerated surprise "If it isn't the lovely transfer student! What brings you here?!"

I could only blink at him. I never saw Bleach as an anime and I only followed the story through the manga.

There was a beat of moment before I realized I still haven't answered the brunet's question and the other 3 boys are looking at her curiously.

"I messed something up so I decided to stay where no one hopefully goes?" I replied unsure-ly.

There was another exaggerated reaction from Asano and a curious inquiry from Mizuiro.

"Most teachers here are jerks" I sulked. I quickly composed myself and turned, ready to leave. "It seems that this is your personal hang-out, so I'll take my leave" I said formally. I mentally flicked my own forehead. I have to get rid off that old habit of speaking too formally with people close to my age.

Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima both assured me that it was fine for me to stay, but I politely declined.

"But I hope you don't mind if I drop by every now and then" I said a bit hopefully. The two boys quickly gave affirmative replies. Ichigo and Chad had just nodded.

"Thanks~!" I chirped before leaving.

I was already a few steps away from them when my phone rang with a caller ID that the phone recognize but I don't.

 _"Hello?"_ I answered in English. I really can't ingrain myself to say _'Moshi-moshi'_ when answering a phone call.

 **["Hinata?"]** A voice I really don't recognize replied. **["Oh! Thank _Kami_ you're alright!"]** The voice chirped. I noticed that there was no relief in it. **["Why did you transfer out?"]**

 _Oh. So this is 'my' supposed friend._

 **["We were worried!"]** The voice continued babbling. **["You didn't even give us a call! Where have you been?"]**

 _ **Fake.** It reeks off fake cheerfulness._

Instead of answering her questions, I cut the line off and put it in silent. I was lucky it didn't rang while I was in class or else I'll be getting another warning.

I really dislike people pretending to like me when they actually don't. I dislike fake sweetness, fake caring, fake faithfulness.. Everything that's fake, cloned or imitated from true feelings. Because honestly... Pretending to like me or simply truly hate me, I'll still won't like you.

I left the rooftop in another foul mood and totally aware of the curious looks I garnered from the four teens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I don't own the series.

* * *

I can hear them...

The whispered insults and near silent jeers...

They were mocking me behind my back...

 _"You know..."_ I said in English, the language I know they are slightly familiar with but not totally well-versed in. _"If you're gonna speak ill of me, make sure there aren't anything wrong with you"_

Yeah... It was kind of uncharacteristic of me to do that but it was better than beating them black and blue.

I left in another foul mood. Being told to retake most of the tests for the _nth_ time aren't helping anything.

 _Damn Jap schools and their make-up tests_

* * *

I blinked a couple times when I saw a slightly familiar face at the front. Kuchiki Rukia sweetly smiled at the class. _Ah... So it's starting._

Glancing at my side, I noticed that Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't present. I have 2 minutes to decide what course of action I'll take. Should I transfer seats so Rukia and Ichigo will be seatmates like in the original series?

15 seconds...

"You may sit-"

 _"Here"_ I raised my hand, cutting Ochi-sensei off. "You can seat here on mine. I'll just transfer at the back"

Curious eyes were directed on me but I ignored them.

Rukia smiled and formally thanked me for my offer. I gathered my things and went to my new seat at the back beside the window. _Ah... This is quite nostalgic._

A wistful smile unknowingly graced my lips as I remembered my original high school days when I used to sit on the same spot.

A sigh escaped my lips as I made myself comfortable. I somehow have quite a good spot to watch things unfold from my place. _This will be fun._

* * *

The next day, I was pulled out of my blank staring by Ichigo's horrified exclamation.

 _Today's the day..._

 _Should I hide his body or should I call a teacher?_

 _Gosh... I sound like I'm planning my own classmate's death._

Lunch came quite fast and before I realized it, I was already pulling Kurosaki Ichigo's soulless body aside and leaning it by the metal fence nearby. So much for staying by the sidelines.

After realizing my mistake, I quickly fled from the scene and called the attention of a passing teacher (which coincidentally was Ochi-sensei).

"Sensei! I found Kurosaki-san passed out outside!" I exclaimed in my (theatric) worried voice. Thank Kami I joined a theater club during my high school days.

Worried and panicking, Ochi-sensei asked for me to take her to where I found Ichigo. We have just reached the place when another teacher passed by and urgently called Ochi-sensei.

 _Lo and behold~!_

It ended with Ochi-sensei asking me to take the light haired boy to the nurse's office in her stead before dashing with the other teacher back to the building.

With an eyebrow twitching irritatedly, I haulled Ichigo over my shoulder. _Argh! Urgent meeting my ass!_

Only a few steps away, I could already feel the strain in my muscles. _Fuck! I'm not as strong as I was back in High School..._

 **[Actual Education Level : 2nd Year College]**

* * *

Uemura Hinata, in Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes, is weird. Even though they sit next to each other (before Rukia transferred), they barely say anything to each other. The dark haired lady was adamant to avoid unnecessary contacts. So imagine his surprise when he caught her on the act of taking him to the nurse's office. He felt bad when he saw her struggling with his body weight.

He walks beside her, intending to return to his body and spare her from further trouble but he stops as he realize that she was talking in a foreign language.

"Di ako makapaniwala na ginagawa ko 'to" **[I can't believe I'm doing this]** She grumbled. Then she froze mid-step, clutching her chest (above the heart) with a free hand, obviously in pain. "Fuck!" She cursed, her expression scrunching in a slight grimace.

Ichigo watched in worry and confusion. "H-hey! Are you alright?" He instinctively reached out but his hand went through her.

Taking deep (painful) breaths, she glanced at his unconscious body and whispered tiredly, "Let's get you to the infirmary already, okay?"

The light haired acting-Shinigami could only watch speechless as his unsociable classmate try to straighten her posture and walk (albeit wobbly) the rest of the way towards her destination.


	5. Chapter 5

This... is weird.

Cleaning your room is normal. Finding things you never knew you had was kind of awesome.

... but searching for clues of who you are?

 _Yeah... This is definitely weird._

So far, so good. All throughout my search, I only found a 3rd generation mp3 player, a DSLR camera, a battery-drained iOS phone, some sketchbooks, an empty jewelry box, her previous notes from school, a few old sling bags, and some expired biscuits.

I could only sigh. _Don't I have some sort of diary or a journal?_

I was startled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door, followed by a "Hina-chan?"

"Hai?" I replied as I sat up. _My_ mother opened the door with a tray in hand.

"Snacks?" The older lady offered. She took a sweeping look around the room and asked. "Are you looking for something?"

I thought for a moment before deciding to reply. "Hai. Do _I_ own a diary? I've been looking everywhere but I can't find one"

 _Mom_ blinked in confusion. "Didn't you burn them?" And then she shook her head in recollection. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot that you can't remember much"

"It's alright" I replied with an understanding smile. "I'll just make another one" _'with the story of my previous life and the adventures I'll make with my new one'_ was left unsaid

* * *

I blinked in confusion when I caught a glimpse of Chad with a bird cage slung over his shoulder.

"Yasuda-san?" I called over. "Is that a parakeet?"

The large man glanced at me. I could see the recognition pass through his brown eyes.

"Yes" He replied in his deep voice. He set the cage down and let me look the bird over.

"Hello" I greeted the young soul I knew currently residing in the parakeet.

"Hello! My name is Shibata Yuuichi!" The bird replied with a cheerful chirp.

"My name is Uemura Hinata"

"Nice to meet you, onee-san!"

"Nice to meet you too, kiddo" I smiled knowingly. I turned towards my silent classmate. "Are you dropping by somewhere before going to school?" I asked as I noticed that he was going the opposite way from school.

"I'm going to buy some bread" The large man replied and I could only nod.

"Okay. Ingat~ **[Take care~]** " I advised as I walk away. I unknowingly said it in my mother tongue.

It was a habit of mine to say that even though I knew the people I say that to was just a couple steps away from their destination. And every time I say that, the people I say that to always reminds me that they didn't have to.

I didn't notice Chad's confused look sent on my way.

"See you later at school~!" I called over my shoulder with a casual wave.

* * *

I was bored. Today was nothing but earful of complaints from our Japanese and PE instructors. Ha! As if I'd listen to them ranting for a full hour let alone a few minutes. There was also nothing different back at the classroom. They were still muttering insults behind my back. I unknowingly let out a snort as I took a turn towards the staircase leading up the rooftop. They'll have to beat me in English first before they could insult me right at my face.

I could feel my eyebrow twitching when _something_ skidded along the rooftop floor as soon as I opened the door. And that _thing_ is currently looking up my skirt.

"I just noticed that you were enjoying your view" Staring blankly at the rascal, I planted my shoe-d foot over his eyes rather calmly. "I'm sorry but you can't just do that"

"W-what?!" The asshole screamed as he struggled to remove my foot; which I firmly held in place.

"Rei-chan!" Another moron came running towards us. The guy went furious instantly when he saw the state his friend was in under my rather abused foot. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you wanna die, huh?!"

"Yeah" I replied casually while hiding a wince when I felt my leg's skin and muscles get twisted rather painfully. I slightly raised my foot to relieve the pressure the asshole was putting it through before slamming it down rather viciously, earning a howl from him. "I wanna die as much as you do"

I looked down at the still screaming dude before stepping over his body to get a move on, earning a yelp from him.

"U-Uemura-san?" Asano stuttered with obvious fear. "Why did you... ?"

"He was looking up my skirt" I said and there was obvious fury from both Rukia and Ichigo. Chad was as always, blanked faced, and I couldn't say if he was also mad in my defense. Mizuiro and Asano were just both surprised and frowning. I knew before Ichigo moved so I immediately added. "I actually let him" there were surprised faces before I continued. "Of course with my foot over his eyes." I looked back over my shoulder. "I think I damaged his eyes and broke his nose?"

Kuchiki Rukia laughed. "You let him continue looking under your skirt..." She took a calming breath.. "...but with a foot over his eyes..." Then she continued laughing.

"You're weird, onee-san" The parakeet commented.

"Am I?" I asked with a smirk.

My hand reached over to take Rukia's unopened juice box and the straw, knowing that the Shinigami didn't know how to open it. Handling it back towards the now calm shinigami, I said with a smile. "Here, drink your juice before the heat catches up on it"

Glancing over at Chad, I didn't have to ask what happened. I already knew what transpired and what will transpire. So I turned towards Rukia with a silly smile.

"Did you know that salt dissolves leeches?"

The other people looks at me strangely.

"What's with the sudden fun fact?" Ichigo asked as he emptied his juice box.

I turned towards him. "I was just going to advise her to cary some salt tomorrow just in case"

"Just in case of what?" Mizuiro asked curiously.

"Leeches, of course!" I replied as if it was obvious. Then I tilted my head as a thought came to me... _"Too bad it doesn't kill human leeches"_

I could see that both Asano and Mizuiro sweatdropping at that last bit.


End file.
